


The little hero in a tutu

by thatanimefan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I wrote this after something I was on Pinterest, i have no regrets writing this instead of sleeping, i wrote this at midnight, its short but sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanimefan/pseuds/thatanimefan
Summary: The tulle on the little girls skirt ruffles as she walks up to the lightning man on the ground, ignoring the chaos being spread around her. She grinned as the dust settled around his body. She waits patiently without a sound. Thor opens his eyes to find a mere child in front of him, her wildly static hair only adding to her warrior like form, but not without innocence. She cradling Molijer like a baby doll. ‘But of course’ the god thinks.





	The little hero in a tutu

Thor was just beaten down by an alien sent to destroy earth. As the hero went flying so did his hammer. The Asgardians side and back aches in pain because of his fall. His eyes are tightly shut closed due to the pain that erupted from his wounds. Thor slowly moved his right hand around trying to feel for Molijer. But with no luck he guesses that it flew farther away. Thor knew that he should stand up soon. Or else he could be easily killed. 

Not so far away a little girl in a tutu quietly yelped as Molijer landed in front of her. She looked up from her hiding spot to see the lightning hero himself a couple of feet away. The little girls first instinct is to pick up the warriors weapon, finding it to be unbelievably light. The child had a determined look in her eyes as she made up her mind on what to do next. 

The tulle on the little girls skirt ruffles as she walks up to the lightning man on the ground, ignoring the chaos being spread around her. She grinned as the dust settled around his body. She waits patiently without a sound. Thor opens his eyes to find a mere child in front of him, her wildly static hair only adding to her warrior like form, but not without innocence. She cradling Molijer like a baby doll. ‘But of course’ the god thinks. 

Thor takes his hammer from the girl thanking her. “What’s your name child?” Ask the Avenger with a warm smile. “I’m Emily!” The child now has a name, Emily. “I thank you again, Emily, for returning Molijer.” Emily gives one last smile as Thor takes off. She quickly ran back to her hiding place, waiting for the war to be won by her hero’s. 

‘What a fight’ Thor thinks as he stands victorious with his friends. “I saw a little girl as I was hit down.” Started Thor, “She was able to carry Molijer over to me. A mighty one she was!” His voice boomed, almost with pride. 

And with that the day was done and the war was won. But not without Emily’s hopes high for a brighter day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this I am low key proud of it ❤️❤️


End file.
